8 and a half months later
by 42971
Summary: What happens when Elliot comes back after transfering almost 9 months before? Ch. 2 of 2 PLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: The Character belong to a genious called Dick Wolf.

* * *

**8 1/2 months later**

Eight and a half months ago he left her. Eight and a half months ago her dreams had come true and shattered all in the same night. Elliot had come to tell her he was leaving and transfered. Olivia could barely take it.

For the last few months Olivia hadnt been working. She couldnt. She was pregnant.

Captain and Casey were the only ones who knew. They both knew who was the father without having to ask.

Olivia didnt want to know anything about the baby yet. She was too afraid. He was part of him. The man she had loved for six and a half years and still did.

Olivia shot up in bed when she heard her phone ring. She hadnt gotten an early morning wake-up call in months. She looked at her clock. It wasnt really even morning yet. It was 11:34PM.  
"Hello?" she answered, "I'll be right there."

It was Captain. He needed her right away. She got up and got dressed. She went down to the garage and got into her car.

She really wasnt supposed to be driving, but she figured she could make an exception. When she go to the precinct she got into the elevator. Once to the 'Special Victims Unit' she walked to Captain's office and knocked.  
"Come in." he told her.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"He's back. He's working here again Olivia. Elliot asked about you."

Olivia was shocked. "Did you tell him?"

"No, but you should."

"I will."

"Will what?" she heard that familiar voice ask.

She didnt want to turn around, but she did. She watched Elliot's smile turn into a frown and his face turn white.

"Elliot." was all Olivia could say before tears began to stream down her face.

"I'll let you two be alone." Captain said squeezing by them and out of his office closing the door.

Elliot than hugged Olivia and held her tight.

"You should have called me. I would have come back sooner."

"I was too afraid. I didnt know what to do. I didnt even want to know anything about the baby"  
"Im here now, and Im not going anywhere."

* * *

I know it was short, but I have one more chapter to post. Please Review! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

The next week went by very quickly. Olivia told Elliot everything. He than moved in with her and was back working. That day Olivia and Elliot were going to Livs OBGYN to find out everything about their baby.

"Ms. Benson." Dr. Long greeted. "And this would be?" She was looking at Elliot.

"The father." Elliot stated. "Elliot Stabler."

"Nice to meet you. So Olivia I hear you want to know the sex of your baby.

"Yes." Olivia smiled at Elliot.  
"Well, you're having a girl." Dr. Long told them giving Olivia and Elliot the sonogram. Olivia leaned on Elliot's shoulder while they looked at the picture of their daughter. Elliot placed his hand on Olivias stomach.

"Our baby girl." he said.

After the appointment they went to go talk to Elliot's kids. Elliot had told Olivia he wanted to talk to them about the baby. She agreed.

"We're here." he told her as he parked.  
"Im nervous."

"Don't be; they have always loved you."

"Okay, as long as you're there I guess I will be okay."

Elliot helped Olivia out of the car and they walked to the door.

Elliot opened the door and Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzy and Dickie all came running.

"Hey daddy!" they all yelled.

"Hey guys." they all hugged him and than went over to Olivia.

"Hey Olivia!" the excitement didn't die.

"Hey."

After all the hugs and kisses they all moved into the living room.  
"Kids we need to talk to you."

When those words left Elliot's mouth the tention in the room rose. Everyone became nevious.

"What is it dad?" Maureen said with uncertainty.

"I know." Kathleen told them, "I went to the precinct yesterday to see you Munch let it slip."

Anger quickly ran through Elliot's body and than was gone. He knew it wasn't anyones fault.

"Well tell us than." Dickie said speecking for Maureen, Lizzie and himself.

Olivia looked at Elliot. "You are going to have a baby sister."

"Really?" Lizzie asked.

"No not anyother girl.Ugh! Dad it's not fair. Ive been out numbered my whole life." Dickie was upset, but happy at the same time Elliot and Olivia laughed.

Olivia than thought 'Everything is finally coming together.'

* * *

Thats it. I hope you like it. I know it was fast. Sorry about that. Please Review! 


End file.
